


Little Talks

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hiking, Humor, Little Talks, Trees, diplomancy, getting old, offworld, rare friendship pairings, stargate sg1 team mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O’Neil does small talk with Teyla Emmagen while heading back to the Stargate after a diplomatic mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Sg1
> 
> -This is the first Stargate Atlantis/Sg1 Fic that I've written in a long while. I hope it turns out alright, despite how short it is.

Of all the off-world type missions that General Jack O’Neil hated the most, it was the diplomatic missions. They weren’t so bad when Daniel was with him, but unfortunately Daniel was spending his limited time in Atlantis. Teyla Emmagen was taking Daniel’s place, and Jack didn’t know next to anything about her, except that she was an alien warrior princess. Thankfully, they were already done with the diplomacies, and were now heading back to the gate, however. 

“This way, General O’Neill,” Teyla called from up ahead. He was gaining well into his sixties, and was getting tired of all the exercise. He wasn’t near as young as he used to be, and he hated that too. Getting old sucked. 

“Coming,” He called, moving towards her side. Up in the sky was one sun and two faint moons which likely shined brighter when the sun was down completely. Dark was approaching rapidly, which made him a bit nervous. He didn’t have many friends in this galaxy, and it made him think of the old days, when he was exploring the Milky Way for the first time, and not having many friends to call upon. 

“So, Ms. Emmagen…”

“Teyla,” She suggested with a faint smile.

“Then you’ve gotta call me Jack. No more of this General crap,” He said, getting his canteen out and taking some water. He offered her some, but she politely declined. “You travel many worlds?”

“I have seen many worlds. All have been affected by the wraith. Only lately have I been on starships,” She confirmed. 

“What about any worlds in the Milky Way galaxy-I mean, besides Earth?” Jack asked, curiously. 

“I have only been to Earth. I have thus far not been allowed to use your Earth’s stargate except for traveling back to Atlantis.” She informed him, pushing some brush out of the way as they made their way back towards the gate.

“Maybe my team can take you to see a few.” Jack offered, ducking a tree branch. Teyla paused, and looked at him. “Daniel and I are being picked up in a few days-your team could come with us, and we’ll take you to see Teal’c’s world. Maybe a few other places. What do you say?”

“That sounds very nice,” Teyla said, after a few moments. “Colonel Carter has often spoken of many of the worlds that she has visited, including the…Asgards?” 

“Asgards, nice guys. Yeah, we can visit them,” Jack said agreeingly. “Though we’d likely visit them on a spaceship instead of their planet. They are…particular about who they see.”

“I see,” Teyla said, sounding curious. And, Jack realized, she probably DID see. Maybe there were worlds who were particular about seeing only her. It made him appreciate being with her even more. “We are nearly there, General.” She added, and he realized she had gained a few feet ahead of him again. 

“Yeah…glad we could have this little talk,” He murmered, watching as she quickly disappeared around the brush and closer towards the gate. 

Holding back a groan, he quickly moved to follow, thinking that maybe being with Teyla instead of Daniel wasn’t a bad thing after all. 

~*~

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Kudos, Comments, and whatnot are appreciated.


End file.
